A Night Off at Akren Mountain School of Magic
by Miranda Flairgold
Summary: This is a spinoff from my Harry Potter AU fics A Second Chance at Life & Changes in a Time of War. It was written by author crazyIbanes423. Light humor, crazy adventures of a bunch of students in search of the mysterious Animal X.


No one is making any money from this; JKR's lawyers are really scary.

-

**This is a spin-off-fic written by happyIbanes423. It takes place in my AU from A Second Chance at Life and Changes in a Time of War. This is a short, fun, fic of mostly light humor about a crazy adventure some Akren students have in their time off. The author decided he'd rather have me post this than do so himself, but please remember this is his fic, credit him!**

**I want everyone to know now that I, Miranda Flairgold, approve of everything written here and therefore if you have complaints don't go after happyIbanes423. I approve, if you don't like, don't read okay?**

-

**I don't actually know if spin-offs of fics are allowed to be posted on if anyone knows that this isn't allowed please tell me. **

-

-

A Night Off at Akren Mountain School of Magic

By happyIbanes423

The night air was cool on the skin of the two vampire students as they strolled leisurely toward the stables. They made easy conversation in the quiet dimness of the clouded over half-moon.

"So we all put together some really nasty traps, but Daray and I dominated. We transfigured a bunch of small rocks into candiru, and set them loose in the river. The Chahapoyaro were pulling bodies out of the river for days." Silas recounted.

Rianae gave a cruel smirk and said, "Candiru, huh? Good idea. This dick in my thread magic class is a bit disappointed to have a younger student taking away his glory in the subject. I hear he likes to swim in the school pools a lot. Anyway, where's Rahkesh and Daray?"

"Daray was too busy hunting down our classmates to join us, and Rahkesh is still oblivious to the world around him, ever since his transformation his head has been indefinitely stuck in the clouds. Daray doesn't seem to mind; Rahkesh is so out of it that he hasn't noticed Daray completely monopolizing his couch. Even when Rahkesh is out of his room, Daray goes in and does homework on it. Damn piece of furniture's hardly worth it." Silas responded.

"You're kidding, right? First time I sat on that thing I almost believed in that heaven place muggles are always raving about." Rianae said as they reached the stables. Stepping inside, they simultaneously saw and smelled the fae student Haedil. He was occupied with feeding a large tawny hippogriff, but paused to greet them.

"Good evening. Plans for the night?" the Amadan said amicably.

Rianae scowled while Silas just grinned and said, "Rianae here is just a bit jealous and lonely." Haedil raised an eyebrow and waited for Silas to continue. "Well, after nearly a year of seeing Daray's Satan, Rahkesh's serpent Sygra, and my Nuri, she finally decided to wrangle herself a familiar."

At Haedil's look, Rianae rolled her eyes and said, "Hey, familiars can be quite useful. It doesn't hurt to be that much more resourceful. And speaking of familiars, where is that overgrown tabby cat of yours?" she asked her fellow vampire.

"I wanted Nuri to get a little practice hunting larger and more dangerous creatures… He should be fine, he knows his limits." Silas said. "So what are you doing tonight, Haedil?"

"Do you remember those snake-plants you must have seen on your first trip up the mountain?" At their nods, he continued, "Well, every half-moon night they secrete special oil. It's incredibly nutritious, but causes severe hallucinations and is exceptionally addictive. The oil isn't used in more then a dozen odd potions, so they're rarely sought after. In general, pretty useless, and plants just aren't my thing… but let's just say I have a deal with a werewolf."

Rianae cocked an eyebrow, but still asked, "Ah. Well then, would you like to join us tonight?"

"I suppose. I was going to ride Dusty hear, but I can take one of the fire horses. It might be entertaining to watch the both of you. After all, I have the weekend off, with no plans. But if you wouldn't mind being pals, would you mind helping me with those weeds? I don't mix well with plants." Haedil said.

"Alright. On we go, then." Silas said happily while mounting his fire horse. With that, they left the stables.

ANDSOBEGINSTHETALEOFTHEHUNTFORAFAMILIARTHISISAPAGEBREAK

After Silas and Rianae (Haedil just stood and watched) retrieved more than enough (as Silas said, "You never know when a rare potion ingredient will come in handy.") of the oil into vials and placed them into a satchel on Haedil's back, they sent the fire horses back to Akren so they could search for a suitable familiar for Rianae on foot. "So Rianae," Silas began, "any particular qualities you're looking for in this familiar? Moreover, from now on, can we just call it Animal X? Animal X just rolls of the tongue so much better than 'potential familiar'.

After giving Silas a peculiar look, Rianae said, "Sure, Animal X is fine. I suppose I'd be looking for something smart. Cunning would be nice. Like I said earlier, resourceful."

Haedil perked up at the mention of magical fauna, and interjected, "Perhaps a Yeck? They are very smart, and a more resourceful creature is difficult to find."

"No…" Rianae said. "I suppose they are quite smart, but I find myself a bit unsatisfied with a fluffy white Animal X. Nope."

"Well then, how about something else that lives on the mountain? I mean, the sheer quantity of fauna here is astounding. If you are so picky that you can't find anything on the mountain, I think I'd faint." Said Silas.

"I remember seeing a heard of baku on my first day up. They are honorable beasts… seeing as the birthing season just ended; you could probably just impress the tribe and be given a newborn as a show of respect. And they aren't exactly the type of animal you want to cuddle either." Haedil offered.

"Hmm…. Well, I just don't see myself as the baku type either. They are fierce, and loyal, and their hairs would be quite useful, but it just doesn't seem… me." Rianae turned aside again. "You don't suppose there are any creatures that would advance my thread magic, do you?"

"All I can think of are those stringy little things-" Silas began,

"Oh hell no. Forget that." Rianae declared.

"Well then, what about a normal magical animal? You know, like Nuri, or the headmistress's snow leopard." Silas offered yet again.

"I don't think so. I suppose there are some really cool muggle fauna that gets lucky and develops magical powers, but I'm not sure there is anything quite _impressive_ enough. I don't think Animal X will be muggle known." Rianae said.

"Well aren't you just wonderfully selective? You better hope I don't think you're insulting Nuri." Silas defended his pet's nobility. "How about a Nundu then?"

Rianae just gawked at him. "You're joking, right? Not only are they impossible to tame, but its poisonous breath would kill the vast majority of mortals here, right after it ate me."

"Plus we'd have to go all the way to Egypt. I'm not to keen on leaving the mountains to find her Animal X. Sure, Akren has some of the rarest plant and animal life in the world, but it can't have everything." Haedil inserted.

"I'm sure we could find one here if we looked hard enough." Silas said, and the other two weren't quite sure if he was joking or not.

"So," Haedil clarified, "nothing too hard to tame? I mean, not a dragon, or a griffin, or simurg?" At Rianae's exasperated shake of her head, he mumbled, "That takes a bit of the fun out of it. Ever heard of a Lyra?"

"Winged leopard? Yeah, but honestly, we couldn't tame one of those either. I mean, you would have to be crazy to try to raise a dragon, and lyra's aren't what I'd call a walk in the park. Possible, yes, but not now. We have to crawl before we walk. Maybe when I'm ten or so years older, and a lot more powerful, I might try to bag a lyra… but nothing too radical. Showy and powerful and smart, yes. But the type of thing that might eat a few of the younger students, no."

"Honestly, Rianae," Haedil started, "A familiar is more then just a trophy pet. It's a companion and a friend that you care for. You can't think of it as a weapon or a way to make yourself better than others. Animal X must be as much of a friend to you as Silas is."

Rianae look a bit offended as she replied, "And what would you know about it?"

"More than a glorified dead human who is more likely to feed from an animal before loving one." Haedil shot back.

Rianae was getting incensed as she replied, "I ask again, what would a drug dealing, snot nosed, superior fae know about it?"

Seeing Haedil reach for a dagger, Silas decided to quell the argument and butt in. "Rianae, he has a point. I care about Nuri, Rahkesh cares about Sygra, and Daray cares about Satan. One way or another, you're going to form an emotional bond with Animal X."

"Fine." Rianae said defeated. "Anyway, what time is it?"

Haedil reluctantly resheathed his dagger, and after a quick glance at the sky he responded, "Just after eight."

"Well," Silas said, "It looks like we might be pulling an all-nighter, seeing as Miss Picky Pants here can't make up her mind. Professor Strawlime cancelled the Saturday morning class to go test some new potions, so none of us have to be back until Monday afternoon. However, I'd rather not have an unexpected three day camping trip."

"Learn to be optimistic, Silas. With any luck, we'll be back at the school with Animal X this time tomorrow!" Rianae enthusiastically proclaimed.

"I lost all traces of optimism in me after meeting Rahkesh." Silas said.

Of course, Silas had every reason in the world to not be optimistic.

DOOMISUPONTHEMTHEYARETOTALLYSCREWEDCHAPTEREND

-

Review Please - or email a review to happyIbanes423 at his email adress (check my profile for it)

Guesses as to the creature they find?


End file.
